Exchange soul
by Sora the master of keyblade
Summary: Hai All.. ini Fic baru kami, Nophie and Sky of Emptyness  Sora dan Roxas sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu, bertegur sapa juga tidak pernah. kehidupan mereka sangat berbeda. namun, dengan sekejap, kehidupan mereka langsung berubah karena sebuah insiden.
1. Chapter 1

Hai readers, ini aku Nophie^^. kali ini aku datang dengan akun baru karena ini adalah Fic kerjasamaku dengan Sky Of Emptyness. Untuk prolognya aku yang bikin nih, XD oke deh langsung saja Yah Readers ^^

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts yang pasti bukan punyaku. Kah punyanya Square Enix, Dan Om Tetsuya.

Genre: Humor and Friendship *kayaknya sih* XD

Rated: T

Oke, Happy reading ^^

* * *

Prolog

"Sora! Oi bangun! " kata Namine.

"Ung... Sebentar lagi..." kata Sora dengan malas.

"Shtt, Misa Rayle datang tuh, siap-siap tutup telinga,"

"1..."

.

"2..."

.

"TI...  
"SORA LEONHARD BANGUN ! " teriak Miss Rayle tepat di telinga Sora.

"Huh? Apa?" tanya Sora kaget bukan main. Sora masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, langsung merinding ketika melihat tamapng Miss Rayle yang geram.

" Kamu itu, sudah janji tidak akan tidur di kelas lagi, malah sekarang kamu tidur lagi," kata Miss Rayle dengan suara melengking.

"Ta-tapi miss..." kata Sora langsung di potong oleh Miss Rayle.

" KELUAR! Keliling lapangan 10 putaran sesuai janjimu." kata Miss Rayle sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

" Yah~ banyak banget Miss, 3 kali saja Yah.." Sora memelas dengan menampakan Puppy Eyes andalanya. Tapi Miss Rayle tambah geram...

" KELUAR! 1..." Miss Rayle mulai menghitung

" 2..."

Akhirnya Sora langsung berlari keluar menuju lapangan. Miss Rayle ikut KELUAR untuk menghitung jumlah putaran Sora agar ia tidak curang, sedangkan teman sekelasnya hanya tertawa dari dalam kelas.

**xXXXXx**

Sora adalah seorang anak perusahaan yang terkenal. Sora mempunyi seorang kakak bernama Yuffy, seorang kakak yang ceria, sama sepertinya. walau Sora anak konglomerat, dia berikap sederhana dan sangat ceroboh, dia juga polos sehingga banyak yang enjoy menjadi temannya.

Sora mempunyai banyak sahabat sejak kecil. Namine, Kairi,Riku, Tidus, Wakka,dan Selphine. Tapi, mereka beda kelas, Sora dengan Namine dan Kairi di kelas 8-2, Tidus dengan Wakka dan Selphine 8-3, sedangkan Rilu berada di kelas 8-1, kelas paling favorit di SMP-nya.

Di kelasnya Riku berisi makhluk-makhluk jenius lainnya. Jumlah anak di kelas itu hanya 10 orang, karena itu, persaingan diantara mereka ketat. Namun, bagi Riku tidak ada masalah, karena Riku adalah juara kelas. Dia selalu masuk di 3 besar. Tapi, paling sering adalah peringkat pertama.

Yeah, Riku adalah anak yang jenius. Buktinya, sejak kecil dia selalu bolak balik ke luar negri untuk menghadapi perlombaan. Tapi, walau Riku jenius, sedikit jutek, dia anak yang setia lawan. Dia mau bergabung dengan Sora CS. Dia selalu menunggu di depannya pintu kelasnya Sora untuk mengajak ke kantin atau pelanggan bersama.

Kalau Wakka dan Tidus, mereka langsung berlari ke arah kantin ketika bel berbunyi. Karena itu, mereka sering mendapat semburan dari guru. Sedangkan Selphine hanya mngiluti dengan tertawa.

Mereka ber-7 sudah pasti berkumpul di kantin. Biasanya mereka selalu curhat dengan apa saja yang terjadi hari ini. Kadang ada yang membawa buku jika mau ulangan. Yeah, kan ada Riku, sekalian minta di ajarin.

**xXXXXx**

Sekarang Sora sedang duduk lemas di bangkunya kesayangannya. Jelas lemas Donk. kan lari keliling lapangan 10 putaran.

" Hah...Hah...hah... KA..kalian jahat banget tidak membangunkanku," keluh Sora.

" Tapi, Namine kan sudah membangunkanmunSora," Kata Kairi sambil membereskan buku. Soalnnya, beberapa menit lagi akan bel pulang.

" Ukh, iya sih..." jawab Sora dengan sedikit malu dengan Namine. Namine hanya tersenyum menatap Sora.

" Memang, kenapa kamu bisa ketiduran ? Kamu begadang lagi Yah?" tanya Namine.

" Uh, iya sih. Kata ketua kelas, hari ini ulangan Kimia, dan aku ingin mendapat nilai A, jadi aku begadang deh. Eh ternyata tidak jadi ulangan. Sebel banget deh." kata Sora dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

Tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi. Seluruh makhluk di kelas 8-2 langsung berlari keluar kelas. Sora langsung menghampiri Riku yang sudah menunggu di luar kelas.

" Hai Riku," sapa Sora

" Hai, ayo pulang..." ajak Riku

" Err, Sorry Riku, hari ini aku di suruh belanja dulu sama Kaa-San, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian," kata Sora dengan mengantupkan kedua tangannya seakan minta maaf. Riku mengangguk paham, dan dia memegang pundak Sora

" Ya, Tak apa Sora. Kita keluar bersama saja. Bagaimana?" tanya Riku. Sora langsung tersenyum dan berkata "Oke..."

Mereka berjalan ke gerbang bersama. Sora menuntun sepedanya, Tidus dan Wakka juga menuntun sepedanya.

Setelah mereka berpisah, Sora langsung menuju supermarket terdekat. Saat Sora mau menikung, tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan, muncul sebuah motor. Sora langsung bertabrakan dengan motor itu. Saat itu juga Sora  
langsung Tak sadarkan diri.

**xXXXXx**

Beberapa hari setelah Sora tertabrak, akhirnya dia sadar dari tidurnya. Kepalanya di perban dan dia memakai baju piama.

" Huh? Ini di mana? Bukan rumah sakit, dan juga bukan kamarku." kata Sora dalam hati.

Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Seharusnya, di kamarnya terdapat banyak barang yang berserakan dan kamarnya juga cerah. Namun, kamar ini sangat rapi, dan temboknya bercat putih. Seingatnya, di rumah Sora yang ber-cat putih hanya di bagian gudang. Lalu Sora memutuskan untuk mencuci mukanya.

Dia mencari kamar mandi di kamar itu. Setelah berkeliling di kamar, ternyata kamar mandinya terletak di pojok dekat pintu. Sora langsung memasuki dan menuju wastafel. Dia menyalakan orang airnya, lalu mbasuh mukanya. Setelah ia membasuh, Sora melihat ke cermin yang ada di depannya. Tiba-tiba dia terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Badannya bergetar hebat. Tiba-tiba,

" AAAAAAHHHHHH !"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Wajah, untuk prolognya hanya segini. Maaf ya Readers jika humornya sangat garing dan supernaturalnnya tidak terlihat. Hahaha, oke deh, untuk Chapy kedepankan, Sky Of Memory yang akan melanjutkan.

Oke deh, repiew pliss


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: Square enix, Jupiter ,Buena vista,sama Disney interactive studio dan juga om tetsuu~~~

Pair: AkuRoku dulu yah…

Rating:T +

_Kembali lagi sama sky of emptiness…_

_Kali ini..aku mau coba lanjutin fanficku yang lagi bekerja sama dengan nophie phie chan…._

_Aku ngetik fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan semua Soundtrack kh 358 / 2 days yang kuputar berkali-kali. Aku paling sering dengerin lagu "deep drive"…Lagu battlenya kh2 di The World That Never Was… soalnya kesannya menantang biar bisa cepet-cepet selesai ngetik fic…_

_Mohon maaf yah kalau garing ceritanya..soalnya aku baru pemula.._

_Sankyuu kalau udah mau baca….kalau bisa,harap ripiunya dan saya menerima kritik dalam bentuk apapun, Arigatou ^^_

**EXCHANGE SOUL**

**~chapter 1: The Flame And The Light~**

**-**sora's POV-

Aku menatap wajahku terkesan spiky kearah kanan dengan warna mencoba meraba wajahku…. Sangatlah lembut dan terawat, Berbeda deangan wajahku yang aslinya mempunyai dua buah jerawat disekitar dahiku yang ditutupi poni. Aku mulai berteriak nggak jelas didepan cermin.

"GYAAAA! AKU…AKU…AKU TAMPANNN!"

Astaga…bukannya aku panic,malah aku bangga dengan wajahku yang baru…

Tapi aku tetap saja masih bingung. Kenapa Aku bisa berada disini dengan wajah seperti ini…

Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganku?

Kenapa aku bisa menjadi orang lain?

O0O

Aku membuka lemari pakaian pemilik tubuh bermaksud mencari seragam sekolah orang menemukan 2 setel seragam dari sekolah organization berjaket night black dan kemeja yang bersihnya seputih salju,serta sepatu yang sama bersihnya berwarna blackpearl black,Aku jadi teringat sepatuku yang kotor dan berlumpur karena habis main futsal (baca:blitzball) sama Tidus.

Aku berjalan kearah ruang makan yang terletak dilantai 1 rumah yang agak mirip mansion wanita berusia 30 tahunan yang memiliki rambut kuning panjang sepinggang menegurku.

"roxas…selamat pagi sayang.."

"Eh…pagi juga…"

(jadi nama pemilik tubuh ini roxas? Sepertinya ia adalah ibu pemilik tubuh ini)

'ayo nak,makan sarapanmu..nanti terlambat lho.."

"oh! Iya..selamat makan.."

Aku melahap roti isi daging asap itu sampai sesekali melirik jam tanganku yang bermotif menyudahi sarapanku dan mulai berlari mengambil tasku yang juga bermotif aku perhatikan,rata-rata dikamar Roxas kebanyakan bermotif dari buku tulis,kotak pinsil,tas,sprei tempat tidur,NDS,PSP,sampai Play Station 3 miliknya.

"baiklah ,aku berangkat dulu yah! Terima kasih atas sarapannya !"

Aku melambaikan tanganku dan mulai berlari kearah sekolah Organization high yang kebetulan aku tahu naik Kereta api milik PT Persero,aku bisa sampai diSekolah tanpa ini dikenal super elit ,Meskipun murid-muridnya berpenampilan tidak disiplin,Jangan anggap remeh soal kepintaran mereka dalam saja yang menginjakkan kakiku disitu langsung gemetaran karena aku baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki dilantai yang terbuat dari marmer jaman Belanda itu.

O0O

-normal Pov-

Ibu guru bernama Larxene itu memulai mengabsensi mengambil buku warna hitamnya dan mulai memanggil nama murid-muridnya.

"Xion Satonaka?"

"hadir"

"Namine Amagi?"

"hadir.."

"Zexion Arisato?"

"Hadir"

"Demyx Seta?"

"hadir !"

"Axel Tatsumi!"

"hadir…"

"Roxas Uchiyama?"

"…"

"Roxas Uchiyama?"

"…."

"ROXAS UCHIYAMA!"

"Ah! Ya! Saya hadir bu!"

Guru bernama larxene itu membuat Sora (Roxas) kaget setengah itu alhasil berteriak sampai-sampai menghasilkan petir yang luar biasa menggelegar di Langit depan yang sedang dipandang Sora (Roxas)yang sedang dalam mode petir milik larxene itu menghanguskan dan menghancurkan 2 buah tiang listrik dan 3 batang murid guru dengan 2 antena dikepalanya itu mulai mengambil buku Fisikanya dan mengajar mengenai kembali menguap dan mulai mencoret-coret selembar kertas yag dirobeknya dari sebuah notebook yang bermotif catur lagi.

"pluk!"

Sebuah kertas yang diremukkan mendarat dikepala Sora. Sora mengambil surat itu dan mulai membaca isinya.

"_istirahat pertama ,temui aku diatap sekolah! Ada yang ingin ini penting!"_

Sora melirik kearah kursi yang berada disebelah kanan ,duduklah seseorang yang tampan dan memiliki rambut merah dengan tato dibawah matanya. Seragamnya dikenakan asal dan terlihat sangatlah…ummm…seksi. Ia bernama Axel sepertinya menyuruh Sora membalas segera membuka kotak pensil miliknya dan mengambil ballpoint bermotifkan catur segera menilis jawaban dibalik surat itu.

"_OK..kita ketemuan diatap nanti.."_

Sora melanjutkan mencoret-coret dikertas yang tadi apa yang dia gambar….

(A.N : pengakuan! Sebenranya hobi Sora soal coret2 pas pelajaran adalah hobi saya ^^)

"KRIIINNNGGG!"

"baik,anak-anak… kita lanjutkan di pertemuan berikutnya!"

Sora yang masih ingat soal surat Axel segera melesat kearah atap ini benar2 seperti SMP Destiny yang masih memakai tangga,Sekolah ini memakai lift dan escalator layaknya sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

0O0

-Roxas (sora) pov-

"mana nih Axel? Aku sudah nungguin 15 menit nggak datang-datang orangnya…"

"ting!"

Aku mendengar bunyi pintu lift itu terbuka dan pemuda berambut merah itu keluar dari lift.

"maaf rox..aku terlambat! Tadi zexion traktir aku makan di restoran jepang…"

"nggak apa-apa koq….jadi kamu mau ngomongin apa nih?"

"tunggu… gimana kalau kamu makan aja dulu jatah makan siangmu..Tadi zexion beliin sekalian buat kamu…"

"okay.."

"aku mengambil sumpit dan memasukkan daging udang tepung aku makan..Axel bercurhat ria aku menyelesaikan makan siangku,Aku membuang bekas makan siangku ditong sampah terdekat dan kembali ke tempat Axel duduk Axel kembali curhat mengenai hanya tertawa mendengar semua curhatnya.

"Hari ini roxas ceria banget yah..nggak kayak biasanya…"

"memangnya aku biasanya kayak gimana?" tanyaku

Axel memutar kedua bola mata emeraldnya "kamu itu biasanya pendiam…jarang bicara padaku maupun Xion.."

"memangnya aku tidak boleh ceria?"

"boleh sih..Justru aku lebih suka sifatmu kalau begitu..Kamu jadi manis lho.."

Aku mulai tersenyum kecil karena senang dipuji begitu oleh Axel tidak juga memberi tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakannya,aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan mulai melangkah bermaksud meninggalkan Axel untuk kembali ke ada sesuatu yang menarik tanganku,Dan yang menarik tanganku adalah tangan Axel yang besar dan segera bangkit berdiri dan menarik tubuhku.

"Roxas…tunggu sebentar.."

"eh…?"

Axel menarik tubuhku dan memelukku di Bawah langit yang Seakan-akan mendukung apa yang akan Axel lakukan selanjutnya..Wajahku menjadi benar-benar merah padam.

"Roxas…."

"i..iya…"

"sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu,aku menyukaimu…."

"Eh?"

"Jadilah milikku,Roxas…"

Axel berusaha menangkap bibirku dan usahanya berhasil..Dia mendapatkan apa yang dia Berhasil Axel mulai berpetualangan didalam mulutku,membuatku sedikit Axel juga mulai nakal..Ia menyelipkan tangannya di seragamku dan mulai mengelus yang mulai sesak nafas segera melepaskan ciuman kami dan mencari oksigen juga mencari udara baru karena nafasnya yang sudah Axel berhasil mendapat semua udara yang ia rasa sudah cukup,Ia memelukku dari belakang yang masih mencari udara yang tersentak menengok kearah belakang dan tubuhku yang mendadak tidak bisa kukontrol bergerak sendiri memeluk Axel begitu lebar dan tubuhnya menyukai kehangatan tubuh Axel,Sampai-sampai aku lupa bahwa aku Sora..Bukan untuk sementara,akumemutuskan akan menjadi "Roxas" yang disukai jadi penasaran…tubuh asliku sedang apa yah sekarang Di Destiny Island?.. Semoga nggak terjadi apa-apa..

_Fiuuuhh…selesai juga chapter 1 nya…_

_Ini mungkin unsur romantic pertama milikku..jadi kalau nggak seru mohon maaf yah.._

_Berikutnya,yang akan menceritakan kisah Sora (Roxas) Di Destiny Island adalah Nophie Phie Chan.._

_Maksih banyak dan mohon review ,saran dan kritik yahhh_

_Tentunya,terima kasih atas dukungan:_

_ phie chan_

_ runesu_

_ wa ax_

_ kellie_

_ tio_

_ ralzxarenva de'rezervier_

_ also YOU!_


	3. Chapter 3

Oke, hahah Sorry readers aku updatenya lama. Well, sekarang giliranku (Nophie) bikin Chapy baca ^^

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts bukan punyaku lahh. Hahahaa, paling, mimpi saja deh.

Genre: Humor and Friendship

Rated: T

* * *

Chapter 2

_**(3 hari sebelum kecelakaan)**_

" Hey Roxas," panggil seseorang.

" Hum? Ohh, ada apa Axel?" tanyaku pada Axel yang tadi memanggilku.

" Kamu ingat?" tanyanya balik.

" Hah? Tentang apa?"

" Hah... sudah kuduga kamu lupa... begini jadwal band kita untuk mengisi Pensi semester ini sudah ada di Zexion." Katanya memberitahuku. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hari ini kita latihan di rumahku. Demyx dan Zexion mau langsung kerumahku. Kamu ikut dengan kami atau kamu menyusul seperti biasa?" tanya Axel.

"Um.. aku menyusul saja. Aku mau beli sesuatu sebentar." Kataku. Lalu kami berpisah, Axel ke arah gedung sekolah, aku ke arah tempat parkir. Aku mendekati motorku, lalu mengambil kunci motor di saku kanan. Lalu aku segera menghidupkan motorku. Hum, motorku berwarna Hitam bercorak putih dan silver. Warna kesukaanku.

Oh iya, aku punya grup band yang sudah terbentuk saat aku kelas 1. Aku sebagai singer barsama Axel, Demyx gitaris dan Zexion yang memainkan Keyboard dan juga komposer lagu. Namun tak ada yang menjadi drumer, karena kami tidak ada yang cocok.

Aku menuju supermarket di dekat Destini High School. Itu supermarket terdekat dengan rumahku. Jadi aku bisa langsung pulang dan cepat-cepat menuju rumah Axel.

"Ting.." lampu merah sudah berganti hijau. Aku segera tancap gas dan melesat dengan cepat. Saat mau menikung, jelas saja aku mengurangi kajuku. Ternyata.. ada seseorang tepat di tikungan dan tiba-tiba..

"**BRAKK!"**

**

* * *

**

Aku berusaha membuka mataku. Mataku sangat berat begitu pula dengan badanku. Ukh... sial sepertinya tulang pergelangan tangan kiriku sedikit retak. Uhh.. sakit...

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah sepenuhnya bangun. Aku memegang kepalaku. Lohh! Kok rambutku jegrak-jegrak gini yah? Dan ini juga bukan kamarku. Di mana ini? Ruangan ini cukup besar. Ruangannya cerah, dan tempat tidur ini juga banyak bantal yang empuk.

Aku melihat di sudut kiri, dekat jendela, ada sebuah meja belajar yang cukup berantakan. Buku-bukunya berserakan. Dan di sisi lain, ada tumpukan majalah. Aku mendekati tumpukan itu, wahh.. majalah tentang basket.

Hum, aku baru sadar kalau di kamar ini ada ring basket kecil beserta bolanya juga. Pasti pemilik kamar ini suda sekali dengan basket. Berbeda denganku. Aku sama sekati nggak bisa berolahraga, apa lagi basket. Tapi, kalo masalah teori, huh mudah.

Aku memutuskan untuk mencuci muakaku. Sepertinya aku tertidur berhari-hari, badanku lengket. Untung saja di kamar ini ada kamar mandi pribadi. Tanpa di suruh, aku segera masuk dan mencuci muka di wastafel yang ada, lalu aku bercermin…

"… I ..Ini… Ini bukan.. a..aku.. ?" kataku terbata-bata karena kaget, "ini pasti hanya mimpi. Yeah, pasti hanya mimpi kan.. hahaha..." aku tertawa garing. Aku mencubit pipiku, Auch... sakit. Huh? Kalo sakit berarti ini bukan mimpi, tapi…

"SORA! Kamu sudah bangun?" teriak seseorang perempuan berambut onyx, dia mendekatiku dan memelukku.

"Akhirnya kamu sadar juga. Kamu tau kalau kamu sudah pingsan selama 3 hari?" katanya. Aku tidak membalas pelukannya, aku masih terlalu bingung.

"Uhh, i..iya. err, tanganku sakit…" kataku sambil sedikit merintih.

"Ah, Sorry. Well gimana keadaanmu? Sudah rada baikan?" Tanyanya penuh perhatian. Aku mengangguk.

"Baik. Eh, hari ini aku berangkat sekolah kan?"tanyaku.

"Yeah, kalau kamu kuat. Kalau tidak, jangan di paksakan." katanya lagi.

"Yuffy! Sora sudah bangun?" teriak seseorang lagi dari luar kamar.

"Sudah Kaa-san. Dia mau mandi." Teriak Yuffy. "Oke Sora, kamu cepetan mandi. Aku, Kaa-san dan Tou-san menunggumu di bawah. Cepetan yah!" Lalu dia berjalan keluar.

Jadi, Yuffy adalah kakaku, dan nama tubuh ini adalah Sora. Aku mendekati lemari mengambil seagamku. Hum, seragam Destini High School yah? Cukup membuatku bingung.. Tiba-tiba perutku berdemo. Oke, lekas mandi dan makan.

Aku berjalan ke menuju meja makan. Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Yuffy juga sudah ada di sana. Mereka segera menyambutku dan menyuruhku untuk lekas makan. Aku mengambil Sup dan nasi goreng. Yuffy, Kaa-san dan Tou-san membicarakan sesuatu, dan sepertinya sangat menyenangkan. Mereka heboh sendiri, bahkan Kaa-san sampai debat dengan Yuffy. Aku hanya terdiam dan kadang tertawa kecil. Tak lama kemudian, kami selesai makan, aku an Yuffy berangkat sekolah, Tou-san berangkat ke perusahaannya, sedangkan Kaa-san segera ke dapur.

"Soora! Jangan lupa makan bekalmu!" teriak Kaa-san dari dapur. Aku hanya bergumam kecil.

"Hah, keluarga yang berisik,"

* * *

**- At Destiny High School-**

Err… gawat. Aku nggak tau di kelas mana... duh. Apa lagi aku juga nggak terbiasa sama sekolah ini.

"Sora..."

"..."

Sooraa~" seseorang menepuk pundaku.

"Whaa..Oh.. Hai," kataku sambil tersenyum yang kupaksa. Aku masih belum terbiasa sama nama dan Roxas... beda jauh kan?

"Hai juga. Oh iya, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Baik Sih, hanya bagian pergelangan tangan kiri saja yang nggak bisa kugerakkan." Kataku. Aku membaca nama pengenal yang ada di dada sebelah kanan. Namanya Kairi. Sepertinya aku sekelas dengannya.

"Hey, tugas selama kamu nggak masuk cukup banyak loh. Dan hari ini tugas Matematika harus di kumpulkan." Kata Kairi.

"Hum, Realy? ayo kekelas." Ajaku.

-**At Class-**

Jadi ini kelasku, Ribut banget. Ada yang duduk di mej, ada yang lempar kertas, ada yang tidak memakai dasi dan bajunya berantakan. Heran deh, padahal belum pelajaran sudah berantakan bajunya. Eh, tapi nggak semuanya ikut ribut, ada yang sedang duduk manis menyalin tugas.

Aku segera duduk di bangku dekat jendela, dan mengeluarkan buku matematika.

'_Hum, halaman 32-34. hah, lumayan untuk pemanasan.' _Batinku. Aku tersenym sinis, dan segera mengerjakan.

Pas! Saat bel masuk, semua tugas matematika tadi selesai. Haha, aku tersenyum puas. Guru langsung masuk ke dalam kelas, dan beliau adalah mapel matematika. Pas banget, untung saja tugasku sudah selesai. Kami sekelas di suruh menumpukan tugas.

"Sora, kamu maju mengerjakan soal nomer 5!" kata guru itu. Sial banget nih. Aku nggak berbuat apa-apa di suruh maju. Aku segera menyelesaikan soal itu dan segera duduk saat aku duduk, teman-teman dan guruku melihatku dengan tatapan heran. Namun aku hanya menganggap sebagai angin lalu.

* * *

"Hei Sora, sejak kapan kamu jadi jenius?" tanya Wakka saat bel istirahat. Yeah, aku sudah mengenal semua teman sekelasku.

"Huh? Kok bisa?' tanyaku heran.

"Itu, biasanya kamu sangat benci matematika, bahkan kamu belum pernah bisa mengerjakan soal di papan tulis." Kata Tidus. Ups, aku menggali lubang kuburanku sendiri.

"Errr.. hum...nggak tau juga. Tadi aku sempat liat rumus di buku, jadi aku bisa mengerjakan." Jawabku berbohong. Tidus dan Wakka hanya mengngguk paham. Fiuh.. untung saja mereka percaya. Ternyata Sora itu lemah matematika yah...

Ah, dkalo di tempatku, yang lemah matematika itu Axel Axel, aku jadi kangen sama kamu.

Aku melihat di depan kelas, ada seseorang anak berambut Silver memanatapiku. Sepertinya dia..

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Wahh.. ternyata chapy 2 hanya segini yah. –plakplakplak- Waahaha, gimana readers?

Masih terlalu pendek yah XD. Oke deh readers, repiew plisss


End file.
